The light at the bottom of the ocean
by Repent my love
Summary: Hiei loves his wife and two kids, but when his two kids leave for a 13 day trip to America, what will the newly formed Reikai Tentai do without them? And what will they do to each other? Read and review please.


She walked slowly up the spiral staircase, longing for the door she was heading towards. She stopped and turned to look right and left. No one. Silence. She continued walking up, and up, and up. She was slowing down, but she still climbed, when finally she got to the door, she leisurely reached for the golden knob she waited for, she turned it slowly and when she started to open it, the alarm clock went off.

Veronica woke up in her bed and sprung straight up, turning off the alarm. She looked at the molded shape in the bed covers. She kicked it. "Wake up, you forgot to turn off the alarm clock, you bakatatti…" She got out of bed when the figure took a part of the blanket off to reveal his face. "Hiei, don't you do anything?" She walked to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. She took her toothbrush, toothpaste and aspirin out and closed it back up. She filled a glass of water up and took the aspirin, and then she brushed her teeth and got dressed. Hiei, the figure under the bed covers, was still getting up. Veronica walked over to him and kissed his forehead, "Mornin'," Hiei smiled.

"Make me breakfast." Hiei asked. Veronica shrugged and sighed going downstairs to make breakfast. Hitoshi, their son, came out of his bedroom, across the hall from his sister's, dressed in his plain white button shirt and black pants. He slid downstairs on the stair railing, and looked out the sliding glass door at the sunset.

"Sunrise, sunrise, it is morning in your eyes, and I'm going to see you at class today, so hahahahahahaahaha." And with that Hitoshi scrambled to the kitchen. "Now my cup is filled up with 5 buck wine, I find myself here all the time. Another rips in the glass, another chip in my tooth. Rained on, I've been stained on; found another one I've tried to put the blame on. Now I'm stepping on all the cracks, so I guess there ain't no use…" Hitoshi sang all they way. Veronica looked at him. "I'm bent like glass, second hand like glory. Missed the bus, but in no hurry, molasses fast, no business born. One foot in the hole, one foot getting deeper, crank it to eleven, blow another speaker and, I ain't got, ain't got much to lose. Cause I've seen-"

"Hitoshi, stop singing that ridiculous, American song. It's annoying."

"Sorry," Hitoshi quietly ate, and then Hiei and Skye came down. Hiei kissed Veronica on the cheek. "Yuck…" Hitoshi gagged; making Skye, his sister, laugh. When Skye sat down, she smiled at Hitoshi, very awkwardly. "What do you, want?"

"Um…I have a favor to ask, but I'm not sure you'll say yes, so I'll just ask someone else, who isn't a chicken…"

"Uh huh, try me…"

"Come with me to America?" Skye smiled. Hitoshi stared. "With the other girl scouts…" More silence. "With Miaka…"

"OKAY! Can I Mom?" Veronica looked at them both when she put pancakes on their plates.

"Um…ask your father…" she walked away.

"Dad?"

"Uh…whatever your mother says…"

"So, a girl scouts meeting?" Kuhio, the new Reikai Lord, under Koenma's new job as King, sat up straight. Hitoshi sat back in his seat, shrugging.

"Yup, but, they're going to America, and I need a vacation. My dad said he'd cover my shift for me whenever a mission comes up. Ok with you?"

Kuhio shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Well…Miaka is letting her grandfather cover her shift, so I guess it's okay if your father does too."

"Wait weren't Kurama and my dad into the whole Spirit Detective thing before they retired?"

"Obviously so…" The bell rang, Kuhio and Hitoshi turned around in their seats as the teacher came in.

"Today class, we'll learn about Chapter 5, Evolution." The woman teacher turned her back to write stuff on the board. Hitoshi sighed and whispered.

"You know, America might not be so bad…" Just then, Miaka came into the class exhausted.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Ataisai. My mum's car broke down. My grandfather had to drive me at the last minute."

"Oh, no problem, Ms. Yurimoto. You're just in time for a pop quiz." Ms. Ataisai smiled and told Miaka to sit. Miaka grabbed the empty seat next to Hitoshi. Ms. Ataisai turned around. "This pop quiz will only be 99 percent of your chapter grade," she passed out white paper with questions on it, "I don't expect you to know everything or anything, but if you talk, your science grade will come down 20 and you get the class penalty. Now begin."

"Oh when will this end? Kuhio, what's #1?" Hitoshi whispered.

"Just guess…" Kuhio shrugged. Hitoshi 'hn'ed at his shrugs, he then guessed on the first 27 out of 28 questions.

"Miaka, what the last one?"

"Guess…"

"ACK! Why won't you tell me?"

"Mr. Hitoshi Jaganshi! Outside, this moment!" Hitoshi sighed. "With the water buckets…"

Hitoshi flew to the window of the castle. "Open it." Kuhio walked over and opened it.

"Would it kill you to use a door?"

Hitoshi flew to the empty seat beside his friends and fellow spirit detectives, Miaka Yurimoto, Jin…something… and Troua Urameshi. "Hn."

"Boy, your arms are sure stretched out." Troua sat back in his chair.

"Shut up…"

"Stop, now I'm sure most of you know why you're here. First of all, for those who don't, Miaka and Hitoshi will be out or a week or two, so to take their place will be Hiei and Kurama."

"My dad?"

"Yes Jin. Now that we've cleared that up, there's another mission for you before you leave."

"It's in two days though Kuhio…"

"So be quick. Some of the reikai ferry girls went out to get some souls from the Ningen kai and never came back. The group contains Anna, Torah, Acacia, and Shoot. Your mission is to find them and bring them back." They all shrugged and groaned, but then went outside. Kuhio grabbed his forehead, sighing.

(Skipping to two days later…)

Hitoshi flew through the air, with Miaka following him, with her mind-blowing speed, on the ground. "Stupid Kuhio made us late…" Hitoshi landed.

"Almost." Miaka wore her Girl scouts uniform today. She earlier asked Hitoshi if she looked stupid in the short skirt and tee top. Hitoshi just smiled and shook his head. "Sorry we were almost late Skye, um, who the?"

"Oh, I figured that you could bring Hitoshi since I found a new flight partner." On one of her arms was Koryu (from manga Wish-CLAMP productions), a devil -literally!

"Who is that?" Hitoshi eyed him suspiciously. "Whoever he is I don't like him!"

"You don't even know him you psychopath!"

"Well I can tell he's not for you! Now get him away!"

"Can't, he's sitting with us on the plane! So hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Koryu whispered to Miaka's ear. "Do they always do that?"

"They're brother and sister…"

"Oh…" When they finally got on the plane, it was first-class all the way. Free cocktails, meat, hot towels, widened seat, space, free mace…Ok so the mace part isn't true, but I couldn't find anything to rhyme with space. Hitoshi sat in the middle of Koryu and Miaka, with Skye next to her. "So where are we going again?" Koryu had asked.

"Wonderful California, United States of America! I was studying and I see that there are a total of 50 states, of which 48 are combined. There is Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas…"

"Thank you, Miaka!" Koryu sweat dropped, regretting his question.


End file.
